Muérdago
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Con una sonrisa en su rostro siguió el camino a casa, en definitiva debería golpear al anciano por atreverse a besarla, sin embargo, en Navidad ese consuelo de amor le haría bastante feliz.


_Hola~ de todo corazón le doy a Isa–Chan, este fic que me ha sacado canas de todos los colores, espero que te guste. Y te deseo una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo :3_

___[Regalo de navidad intercambio de fics Comunidad Irresistible Naranja]_

_"Naruto no me pertenece, este manga es obra de M. Kishimoto_

* * *

**Muérdago**

La navidad era una época que en definitiva para muchos significaba gozo, alegría, un momento para pasar en familia o al menos con las amistades más allegadas. Reunirse cerca al fuego, asar malvaviscos y tomar chocolate caliente; sintiendo la unión con sus seres queridos al disfrutar estar cerca de un árbol decorado, viendo las sonrisas de los niños al recibir los regalos, disfrutando de la cena que se preparó durante todo el día… Aunque esa dicha no la poseía todo el mundo. No todos habían sido bendecidos con la fortuna de tener a esas personas especiales con las cuales se ha de compartir hasta más no poder. Muchos en esa fecha se llenaban de alcohol para olvidar las penas, para rememorar viejos momentos en los que todo era básicamente más feliz.

Ese era el caso de Tsunade, una mujer entrada ya en años que no tenía un hogar a donde ir. Su alumna favorita, la mejor médica de su generación, le había invitado a quedarse con ella para esa fecha. Había sido tentada con el mejor sake de la ciudad, sin embargo, la pelirosa tenía una familia con la cual estar razón por la cual, en definitiva, ella no debía estar ahí. No era quién para estorbar en una cena familiar observando con hastía el derroche innecesario de amor, los besos y abrazos por doquier y ese aire de amor en el cual no sería recibida.

Odiaba con todo su ser esas insignificantes celebraciones. No sólo por el frío clima o los trancones que había a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, quizás esos mínimos detalles no eran más que un grano de arena en todo el desierto. Esa rubia de gran pecho y corazón había perdido desde hace ya varios años sus dos luceros: su hermano menor y su prometido habían sido asesinados en un asalto al banco. No se perdonaría el haberlos obligado ir a ese lugar aunque supiera que ese dinero hubiese sido usado para un viaje familiar.

Caló la última bocanada de aire que pudo soltar de aquel cigarrillo e introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos del largo abrigo que llevaba. Quizás la mejor opción sería ir a su casa a beberse las reservas de licor que tenía para emergencias ya que la Navidad podía clasificarse como una de ellas.

– ¿Tsunade?

Ser llamada en ese preciso momento no fue nada más que un golpe en sus partes bajas, había jurado que ese anciano idiota se encontraría con su familia adoptiva devorando Ramen y contando anécdotas del pasado que hacían más ameno el ambiente. Sin embargo él se encontraba detrás de sí, esperando ser saludado por ella.

– Jiraiya, – Saludó sonriente. – es bastante tarde como para que estés merodeando por estos lares –No tenía intención alguna de esperar una respuesta concisa, así que siguió su camino siendo seguida por el más alto.

– Salí a comprar un par de bebidas y soda para la cena, nada en particular. –Echándole un vistazo a la vestimenta de su amigo de toda la vida, la rubia pudo detallar que llevaba un buzo hecho por la mujer de su ahijado, el reno en la mitad era indudablemente la firma de Kushina en todos sus trabajos manuales– ¿Y tú?

– Buscaba un bar en donde pasar el rato, – Contestó viendo como el aire que salía de su boca era nuevamente blanco. – ¿quieres acompañarme?

– De todo corazón me encantaría hacerlo, sin embargo… – Rascó su cuello con bastante incomodidad. – le he prometido a Minato que me quedaría con él para Navidad y así podría pasar un poco más de tiempo con el pequeño Naruto.

– Sabes que ya no es tan pequeño, ¿verdad?

Con una sonrisa en sus labios recordó aquella bola de pelos entrando a su despacho en el hospital, siempre con ese aire revoltoso tan propio de él. Rememorar a un rubio de cinco años diciéndole que era una anciana con buena delantera era algo bastante grato en realidad.

– Para mí seguirá siendo un mocoso irreverente e idiota. – Alegó Jiraiya posando su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de la mujer– ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a la cena con los Namikaze?

Tsunade suspiró antes de dar una respuesta, sabía muy bien que esas invitaciones del poseedor de esas largas hebras blanquecinas solo significaban que debía ir, lo quisiera o no. Al final aunque éste no estuviese obligado a estar a su lado, siempre se las empeñaba para hacerla pasar un muy buen rato, eso era lo que más adoraba del otro.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios aceptó complacida, sabiendo de antemano que iría a un lugar en donde era estimada y querida, o al menos eso quería creer.

– Vamos antes de ser congelados por este frío infernal. –Murmuró dejándose llevar por el agarre y las pisadas del mayor.

~~~o3o~~~

– Cariño, Jiraiya se está comenzando a tardar. –Con delantal puesto y cucharón en mano, salió una mujer de no más de treinta cinco años de la cocina.– Ya casi voy a servir la cena, si quieres llámale.

– No creo que sea necesario, el viejo debe estar por llegar. Quizás por el camino habrá decidido traer alguna bebida en especial.

El Namikaze mayor le conocía muy bien y estaba completamente seguro de ello, Jiraiya de seguro llevaría algún sake en especial y soda para su hijo. Sin esperar mucho el timbre del departamento sonó con una dulce melodía navideña, haciendo relajar a la mujer de cabellos rojos. Minato soltó su aparato tecnológico y fue a abrir.

– No es necesario papá, –Gritó el rubio menor saliendo de su habitación.– yo le abriré al abuelo.

– Sabes que se enoja cuando le dices así. – Le regañó Minato viéndole divertido.

– ¡Entonces siempre se encuentra molesto conmigo 'ttebayo! – No dudó en abrir la puerta y lanzársele encima al mayor, llevaba semanas sin verle y que hubiera aceptado estar con ellos en navidad le agradaba en demasía– ¡Abuelo Jiraiya!

– Hey, Naruto –Se quejó de orbes oscuros revolviéndole sus rebeldes cabellos–, tenemos compañía y no quiero quedar mal con ella.

– Así que por fin te has conseguido a una mujer que no sea la vieja Tsunade –Soltó el menor del hogar sonriéndole tontamente al otro–. Aunque no puedo negar que harían buena pareja, ya sabes… entre alcohólicos y pervertidos se entienden.

– Lo tomaré en cuenta para cuando estés buscando pareja, mocoso irreverente. –Dándole un fuerte golpe en su cabeza al poseedor de sonrisa zorruna, entró al caluroso lugar.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez en la que pudo disfrutar de una manera así de peculiar.

Los Namikaze como siempre terminaban siendo bastante agradables y divertidos, cada uno teniendo en definitiva una peculiaridad digna de admirar. La mujer de cabellos rojos tras ser molestada por las constantes burlas de su pareja, terminó con su cabello elevado y un aura asesina sobre sí, el pobre hombre del hogar se disculpaba aún riéndose, esquivando ágilmente cualquier objeto que le tirase el amor de su vida. Naruto sólo atinaba a reírse ante las ocurrencias de su padre.

Senju le dirigió una rápida mirada a su amigo de toda la vida, ahora entendía a la perfección porqué éste adoraba pasar tiempo de calidad con su ahijado, cualquiera se podría sentir un entrometido cada vez que le importaban, sin embargo el aire de unión y confianza que estos brindaban llegaron a impregnarle demasiado.

Agradecía a los cielos haber comprado esa cantidad descomunal de cajas de chocolate, ahora podría regalarles algo a esos adultos que conocía prácticamente de toda la vida.

Terminada la cena se dirigieron a la cómoda sala del hogar, viendo como era según la tradición varios álbumes la familia, desde cuando estaban en la misma primaria hasta sus graduaciones en la universidad, cada una con esas sonrisas que los identificaban claramente, en varias de ellas se encontraba la rubia al lado del padrino del Namikaze, parecía que fueran una pareja asistiendo a los logros de sus hijos.

Algo irónicamente doloroso para ella.

– Me alegra mucho ver como ustedes han crecido de una manera tan integra y completa, aún recuerdo a Minato capando las clases de la universidad para visitar a Kushina o cuando le pedían dinero al viejo pervertido para poder salir. –Con nostalgia les sonrió. – Me siento terriblemente anciana por su culpa.

– Tsunade… –Murmuró la Uzumaki mirándole divertida–, sigues teniendo un cuerpo asombroso y envidiable, no sé qué le ves de malo a tu edad.

– Se siente intimidada al ver que ya no puede conquistar de la manera en la que yo lo hago –Afirmó el de blancos cabellos triunfante–, debe ser terrible para ella no poder- – Sin poder terminar su oración terminó sobándose su costado derecho– ¡Eso duele!

– Así debía ser –Contestó haciendo sonar los huesos de la mano con la que golpeó al otro–, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que soy una niñata cuando Jiraiya está a mi lado.

– Entonces a diario te sientes así abuela Tsunade –Alegó Naruto trayendo de la cocina una bandeja llena de galletas–, ya que el viejo pervertido siempre está a tu lado o te visita en el hospital.

– Eso es verdad, –Murmuró divertida.– mis días serían aburridos si no pudiera golpearte cada vez que vas a coquetearle a mi estudiante predilecta o si Jiraiya no me invitara unas copas al salir.

– Ese es mi deber como tu único amigo. –Sonrió y le abrazó por lo hombros– ¿Qué sería de la joven y exitosa Tsunade Senju si no tiene alguien a quien golpear, insultar y amordazar cada vez que quiere?

– Sería la estancia de los médicos en el hospital algo mucho peor… –Soltó ganándose la risa colectiva de todo el lugar, aunque en el fondo todos sabían que las palabras de la rubia voluptuosa eran verdaderas, y la fidedigna prueba de ello era la pobre joven de cabellera rosa, Sakura Haruno.

Cuando la joven terminaba jornadas de prácticamente 48 horas seguidas, solo podía murmurar palabras terribles para su superiora, todo ello mientras sus manos temblaban al tomar el café que había pedido.

Levantándose del cómodo sillón, Senju tomó de su bolso cuatro cajas de chocolates, dándole una a cada miembro del hogar y a su amigo.

– Sé que no es mucho, sin embargo por el poco tiempo que he pasado junto a ustedes es lo mínimo que les puedo dar.

~~~o3o~~~

Caminaban en silencio por las oscuras y vacías calles de Konoha, viendo como el vaho que salía de sus labios, hacía más frío de lo que pensaba. El invierno era agradable de ver cuando caía la nieve y se podía salir y ver como la ciudad se llenaba con un majestuoso blanco, sin embargo, al estar en la madrugada como si nada en esa intemperie tan helada que calaba los huesos, sólo podía demostrar que aún buscaban algo en especial. Ese sentido a la celebración más absurdamente costosa que pudiera existir en el mundo.

– Fue agradable pasar el rato con Minato y su familia, –Dijo la mujer al ver como se acercaban cada vez más a su lugar de residencia– me salvaste de una noche llena de licor.

– Tenía planeado sacarte un rato de tu departamento –Aceptó el mayor mirándole complacido.–, pero he de aceptar que encontrarte por casualidad fue algo mucho mejor de lo que tenía planeado.

– Gracias –Murmuró suspirando pesadamente–, en la adolescencia era yo quien te sacaba de cuanto lío te metieras y ahora eres tú el que me acompaña a quebrarme o a quedarme profundamente dormida en el primer bar que me agrade –Sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos, algo dentro de sí le pedía a gritos preguntarle por esa cuestión que le inquietaba tanto– ¿Te sientes obligado a causa de la muerte de Dan y mi hermano?

– Estoy a tu lado porque me nace, me gusta hacerlo Tsunade. –Contestó rápidamente.– Si me sintiera obligado ni sueñes que estaría aguantándome tus incoherencias y suplicas de tus deseos sexuales.

– Eres un pervertido… –Dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse.

– Un súper pervertido. – Corrigió soltando una gran carcajada, uniéndose a Senju en ese momento, era entretenido volver a pasar un rato agradable con ella.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que su travesía había empezado y por más que pensase en cómo deshacerse de ese sentimiento, no lo podía hacer. Aún se encontraba enamorado de su compañera de preparatoria, esa que había perdido a Nawaki y luego a Dan, aquella que se culpaba frecuentemente de todo ello y que se sumía en depresiones llenas de memorias del pasado.

Con suma delicadeza le tomó de la mano, un gesto que no fue previsto por la médica, era ahora o nunca, sabía lo que debía hacer, confesarle nuevamente sus sentimientos y esperar ser correspondido. Al final, para estas fechas en donde todos desean estar con su familia era ella la que más sufría. En años anteriores se quedaba anonadada viendo las tiendas de ropa para niños, a veces era con los pasteles de boda, ya que su finalidad en esta vida había sido consumida por el egoísmo del destino.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la poseedora de orbes claros al sentir la intensa mirada del otro sobre sí– ¿Quieres beber algo?

– No arruines el momento, plana. –Con fingida molestia le dijo como solía hacerlo en sus años joviales.

Sin esperar consentimiento alguno posó su otra mano en la nuca de la rubia y rápidamente unió sus labios en un mínimo roce, un tacto superficial pero que luego de tantos años podía calmar todo el amor no correspondido con el que cargó desde el día en el que la nieta del creador del hospital de Konoha le había rechazado.

Era un consuelo absurdamente gratificante, todo lo que había sido vivido era emanado a flor de piel, tantas alegrías y tristezas, las risas y los llantos de dolor, los momentos en donde aparecían debajo de un árbol luego de una borrachera indescriptible, los viajes a diferentes lugares del país, la graduación de sus respectivas carreras, ver como sus demás compañeros constituían una familia y ellos… ellos seguían siendo amigos. Sin tener un hogar al cual llegar, sin una persona que les recibiera alegremente, eran sólo recuerdos.

Sus labios se movían junto a los de la de piel nacarada bajo un ritmo casual y tierno.

Todo bajo un muérdago.

– Feliz navidad Tsunade. –Murmuró luego de separarse de ella para devolverse por el camino anteriormente recorrido.

Sin poder decir nada alzó su mano a manera de despedida, sabiendo bien que Jiraiya no le vería, conteniendo su respiración comenzó a caminar lo poco que le quedaba para llegar a su casa.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quizás debería golpear al anciano por atreverse a besarla, pero en Navidad ese consuelo de amor le haría bastante feliz.


End file.
